


Exquisite Torture

by SanityisOverrated, TheElementalist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 2am prompt of handcuff sex turned into this, FrostIron - Freeform, Handcuffs, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Temperature Play, all smut no plot, casual fucks aren't so casual, cockring, handcuff sex, slight food play, this is 4k words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElementalist/pseuds/TheElementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have a tenuous relationship as Loki makes amends on Midgard for his previous crimes. Loki leaves after an argument and Tony is left to stew. Loki arrives back to face a very pissy Iron Man looking for a little revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Like really. This has an innocent beginning, but if you don't like M/M smut/porn(because let's not kid ourselves, this... this is basically porn. I shouldn't have had so much fuuuun.) then don't read and don't flame. Much thanks to my beta/co writer for steering me in the right direction on a couple things <3

After the Chitauri attack, after Thor had brought back Loki, the criminal, the Jotun monster, Odin had handed down a ruling. The god of mischief had served his sentence, and was in captivity, in extreme pain, for a little over a year before he was released.

In an audience with Odin afterwards, the Allfather told him he had a choice of making amends on Midgard or he’d be confining Sleipnir to the same realm in his place.Fearing for his son on such a place as Midgard, Loki had told the Allfather that he would go and make amends. Accepting his offer, Odin spared Sleipnir and told Loki he would be required to make a trip to Asgard monthly.

The Avengers didn’t react well to Loki making an appearance, but at Thor's insistance that it was his fathers wish, let it be grudgingly. After three months, Tony succumbed to his desires and began fucking Loki, and that’s all it was. A casual fuck. Loki was surprised, to say the least, but as the months wore on, he saw a side of Tony that no one else could understand. Why he wakes up in a cold sweat, knowing but not understanding that something was watching him.

Loki was there for him when that happened, concerned that the Other had gotten a grip on the mortals mind, but it was not so. Tony had the extreme luck of having the Other look him in the eye and escaping with his mind intact. Between Tony waking up to Loki’s whimpers as the room temperature plummeted and Loki patiently being there as Tony screamed from old memories of heat and dust. Loki and Tony had begun a tenuous relationship soon after that, but had their fair share of heated arguments.

It began after Loki returned from one of his many trips to Asgard. This time, he had left after an argument, one that blew up out of proportion to the subject matter and hadn’t been resolved. Obviously Loki spared no further thought for it, and this incensed Tony to no small degree. The god had been gone two weeks, the longest he’d ever been away, and Tony found that even though he was angry at the god, he didn’t care for his prolonged absence. The mortal was banging around in the lab when he heard Loki’s voice behind him. He paused before carefully setting down hammer and turning away.

“Stark. I have returned.”

“Clearly. What have I told you about calling me Stark? For everything that’s unholy, it’s Tony!” the man snapped as he turned around. He glared at the god standing a few feet away, regal and self assured. Loki looked at him oddly, noticing the chaos and a couple new fixtures to the suit Tony had been sitting near that hadn’t been there when he left.  


“Has something transpired that I was not aware of? You seem on edge.”  


Tony snarled and stalked forward, knocking aside a table with tools on it. It fell over with a clang, the sound echoing in the room with the silence bearing down on them. Loki froze and watched him come, slightly wary of his mortals motives until Tony reached for him and crashed their lips together in a savage kiss. The god jerked at the contact before smirking and moving into the kiss, opening his mouth hungrily and teasing Tony with a bite on his lower lip.

Tony groaned and shoved Loki, hard, with not even a trace of regret as Loki slammed into the wall behind him with a hiss. Moving until he was flush against the god, and nipping and licking at Loki’s neck Tony managed to growl. “My bed. Now.” Loki groaned as he felt the mortal push their hips together. A thought from Loki and they were in Tony’s bedroom.

Tony stumbled back, disoriented, and then saw where they were.The bed was but a few steps away and he grinned fiercely before turning back to Loki. The god fell into the bed with a grunt when Tony pushed him. Tony claimed his lips, tongue immediately slipping inside and exploring Loki’s mouth.

Hands scrabbling at Loki’s shirt and fingers fumbling as he tried to tear it open Tony couldn’t help but mutter, “Why the hell are your shirts always so hard to get off?”. Loki just smirked back up at him, not even bothering to help. Tony finally found the clasps and ties at the shoulders, and undid them with a grunt. He would have to get Loki to aid him to get it all the way off, and Loki obviously knew this by the way his smirk grew.

Tony sat back and lifted an eyebrow at him. “And here I had such sinful things planned,” he murmured. Loki shivered at his voice. It was one he knew well, always preceding mind blowing sex. He growled and sat up, stomach muscles rippling as he took off the over shirt, tunic, and then under shirt.

“Sheesh, how many layers do you have?” Tony mumbled. He quickly took advantage of the bare chest in front of him and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the white planes before nipping and sucking, smiling to himself as Loki jerked underneath him. He pressed Loki back against the pillows, pausing to admire the flushed expression on Loki’s face, hair spread against the pillows. He straddled him, hands ghosting over his hips, up his sides, eliciting a shiver from the god under him.

“Stark, what are you doing?” Loki growled when Tony paused, shifting off of Loki and reaching into the bedside table. Loki heard him set something down on the table with a clink, before he shifted and opened the miniature fridge he had underneath it to store late night drinks. Something else went on the table and Loki squirmed, beyond curious.

“You’ve been terribly lax in your duties lately,” Tony hissed, turning back to the god.

“My duties?” Loki questioned, puzzled.  


“Keeping me satisfied.” Tony said, crawling back over Loki to straddle him with something hidden in his hands.

"What is tha-” Loki was silenced when Tony grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head.  


“This is payback.” Tony smirked down at him as he closed the handcuffs around Loki’s wrists. They were wrapped around the bed frame, which, Loki was amused to note, was reinforced.  


“You’ve had time to plan this out I see.” He mused out loud.  


“Oh yes. I’ve had plenty of time to plot out how I’m going to torture you,” Tony purred. Loki shivered. The mans voice wasn’t one he would think of that could purr, but that had practically vibrated in his chest and made Loki all the more hard. Tony laughed, and then there was something over his eyes.  


“Stark!” Loki hissed, displeased at not being told.  


“Relax darling, it’s not going to hurt you. Just enjoy my touch. I would gag you, but you make such lovely sounds..” Tony made a hungry noise in the back of his throat. Loki gasped and arched when he felt hands brushing over him, leaving the area that he most craved alone.  


“You would dare..”  


“I will take you apart and put you back together again,” Tony growled, interrupting the god. “You will beg for my touch before I let you come.”  
Loki stilled at that, undeniably aroused by the thought. “Then do it! What are you waiting for?” he groaned.  


“You.” Tony growled, spreading Loki’s legs before leaning forward to kiss the god. It was hard, it was passionate, and it left both of them needing more, like a drug they could never get enough of. Tony pulled back, gasping for breath. Loki groaned at being deprived.  
With a chuckle, Tony leaned back and admired the picture before him. Loki was all pale, lean strength, light toning and definition without being overly muscular. He let his hands settle on his chest, brushing over his nipples before going down to his hips. He brushed a kiss over Loki’s belly, breathing a trail down over his cock, straining against the leather loincloth the god still wore.

Loki’s breath hitched, and he lifted his hips for more. Tony brought his hands down through the valley of his groin, brushing over the gods erection as he undulated his pelvis. Tony was transfixed watching it until he heard a whimper.  


“How badly do you want it?” He growled. His own dick was hot and throbbing inside his pants. He moved off the bed and quickly divested himself of his clothes before crawling back in. Loki moaned when his cock brushed the gods thigh.  


“Please, Tony...” he breathed, body still in anticipation. Tony groaned and leaned over him to engage in another searing kiss, his hands wandering all over that body. It was worship and torture all in one. He rolled Loki’s nipples in between his fingertips gently before twisting savagely and moving his hand to the next. Loki hissed in surprise and pain before crying out in pleasure when Tony covered the smarting pert nipple with his mouth, soothing with licks and kisses around the offended area.

Pulling back and surveying his work, Tony made a satisfied sound and moved on, scooting down onto his stomach and trailing bites and soothing kisses down Loki’s chest and abdomen. His hands gripped the gods hips, keeping them still as he moved down, before his teeth tugged gently at the loin cloth Loki still had on. He paused, tugged them down a bit, but left them on and continued around Loki’s aching hard cock.

The god whined and tugged at his restraints as Tony breathed over him and then nipped at the insides of his thighs. A tongue was applied to the bite, and then Tony was licking a trail down his thighs, breathing, biting, and then laving his tongue wetly over the bite.

“Tony, fuck, don’t tease me.” Loki said breathlessly.

“We’ve only just started.” Tony promised with a smirk. His cock throbbed and he moaned, rutting helplessly against the bed to ease the pain. Loki whimpered when Tony bit down particularly savagely, immediately soothing it afterwards.

“Shit, Loki.” Tony grunted. He sat up and moved forward, hearing Loki’s breathing hitch when Tony’s cock brushed against him. Tony straddled the gods chest, and bracing himself on the headboard, nudged himself forward until his cock was brushing against Loki’s slightly open lips.  


“Show me why they call you silver tongue, take it.” He hissed, feeling himself get even harder at the sight of Loki licking his lips and cautiously moving forward to engulf the head in his mouth. Tony threw his head back, biting back a whimper of relief. He could barely restrain himself from bucking forward into the gods mouth and just fucking that warmth until he came. Loki’s tongue slid over his leaking slit and he trembled.

“Loki, I’m not going to last,” he groaned. Loki smirked, tongue brushing over the head, then pushed forward until Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tony gripped the headboard so tight he was sure he heard it creak a protest. Loki swallowed around him, moaning softly, and that was the last straw for Tony. He bucked into Loki’s wet warmth, throbbing with need.  
Tony looked down, feeling his gut clench at the sight of Loki blindfolded, lips red and slick around Tony’s cock. His hands strained at the handcuffs, and that made Tony all the harder. With a growl, he thrust hard into Loki’s mouth, feeling the god gag before he swallowed and accepted Tony moving all the way down his throat. Tony clenched his jaw and thrust again, slower, until he had given Loki time to get accustomed to his rhythm.

The inventor moaned, feeling Loki move his tongue around his length, massaging the vein that throbbed on the underside of his cock. Tony felt his balls tighten, and gasped, reaching one hand down to grip Loki’s hair as he thrust faster, hips stuttering into the gods mouth until he thrust one final time and came hard, seeing stars as he leaned forward and rocked senselessly into Loki’s mouth until he had emptied himself into that slick warmth. Loki swallowed around him, making him whimper where he was slumped against the headboard.  
After taking a few minutes to recover, Tony drew back, his now limp dick slipping from Loki’s mouth. Loki’s mouth was agape as he emitted little pants, with cum on his lips and chin, trailing down from the corners of his mouth. Tony swooped down and kissed him, licking away all traces of himself. Loki moaned at that and tugged at his restraints.  


“Tony, dammit, take these off so I can touch you,” he pleaded.

Tony nipped his lip in response, growling “No.”. He swung himself off of Loki’s chest and looked at his body hungrily. He smirked as he noticed Loki’s cock straining against his loin cloth and positioned himself above the gods legs once more. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Loki’s stomach, and then tugged down the cloth with his teeth. Loki hissed, hips jerking before Tony pressed him down firmly with a tsk.

“Patience,” he crooned. Loki whimpered in response, breathing heavier. Tony continued, holding the gods hips down as he tugged the leather down before stopping and pressing a kiss to the newly exposed area before tugging it down another inch. This continued until Loki’s cock was barely showing.  
Tony pressed a kiss to it, breathing on it and watching it jerk before smirking triumphantly and kissing it again, this time applying his tongue wetly to the tip. Loki’s stomach was slightly slick with pre come and Tony lapped that up, moaning softly as he tasted it while watching Loki’s stomach muscles clench.

By the time he had dragged the briefs down over Loki’s flushed erection, the god was a writhing mess on the bed, moaning and pleading with Tony. The man smirked down at his prize as he dragged the loincloth down those long pale legs before throwing them behind him. Loki moaned, feeling the air brush his heated cock, which bobbed and jerked after being released. Tony chuckled, then leaned over Loki to the bedside table, retrieving something else before crawling back. Loki moaned as Tony’s stomach pressed against his cock.  


“So impatient... we can’t have that.” Tony said darkly. Loki bucked up with a shout when Tony’s hands were suddenly on his cock, before he stilled as he felt something unfamiliar being tied to the base.  


“Tony, what do you think you are doing?” He growled helplessly. Tony hummed, and Loki jerked as he felt it tighten.  


“There we go.” Tony chuckled. He leaned back and looked down at the god. Loki was splayed for his enjoyment, gazing down at him helplessly through his legs. His cock jerked, but Tony was already leaning down, lifting Loki’s legs and spreading them wider as he lifted him up a bit. “That’s it darling’, open wide for me,” he murmured.  
Before Loki had a chance to wiggle away, Tony was swiping a lick down his cock. Loki arched with a cry, before subsiding with a whimper. Tony didn’t let up, continuing down and sucking lightly on his balls before pressing his tongue on Loki’s perineum. The god emitted a high pitched whine, and then Tony gripped his ass and licked over the puckered hole.  


“Tony! Fuck, fuck!” Loki cried as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Tony moaned and continued, pushing his tongue against that ring of muscle that resisted him, until he slipped deftly inside and flicked with his tongue, making Loki quiver underneath him. Loki unconsciously spread himself as wide as he could go, his knees almost touching his chest.  
Tony continued, burying his tongue as deep in the god as he could, feeling himself harden while he stroked Loki’s insides with his mouth. Loki’s asshole was slick with saliva and Tony moaned at the taste, until a flick of his tongue had Loki jerking against him so that Tony’s tongue slipped out.  


“Tony, please, _please_. Fuck me, please!” And oh, the surge Tony got from the knowledge that he had a god begging him to be fucked. He swiped a hand over his mouth, wiping away the saliva that had overflowed. The knowledge that he had his tongue in Loki’s ass was a potent one, and his body had reacted enthusiastically. He was hard again, but thought he could drag it out a bit longer.  


“Just you wait. I have something else in store for you.” He purred to the writhing god underneath him, crouched between his legs as he was. He leaned between Loki’s quivering legs to kiss him, moaning softly as Loki sucked at his tongue eagerly before pulling away and grabbing another bottle from the bedside table. He had come prepared.  
Loki heard a bottle open and twitched, unsure of what would come next. He felt the bed jolt as Tony once again settled himself between his legs. He hissed as a cool liquid was poured over his nipples. Tony licked it off slowly, savoring the combined taste of Loki and the syrup he had gotten.

“You taste good,” he said darkly, using his tongue for another long lick down Loki’s chest. Tony poured more syrup, trailing it down Loki’s stomach, past his abdomen until he reached the gods flushed member, enjoying the way Loki jolted slightly as he poured syrup down it. He made quick work of the trail down the gods chest, pausing when he reached the syrup dripping off Loki’s cock. The god whined as he breathed on the flushed member, before darting his tongue out to taste.  
The syrup had mixed with pre come at the tip, and Tony moaned as he swallowed the head and tasted it. He swiped his tongue over it, before taking the cock in deeper, until it hit the back of his throat. Loki was rather well endowed, and Tony had to take the rest in his hand, stroking above the cock ring as he bobbed his head in sync. His eyes flickered up, finding Loki with his mouth open, panting with desperation and fingers clenched into fists, digging gouges in his palms.

Tony hummed, and felt Loki’s cock twitch in his throat. He grinned, moving forward and taking as much in as he could, hand falling from Loki’s cock to palm himself, growing harder with every frantic moan that fell from Loki’s mouth. He finally pulled back when Loki started thrusting into his mouth, restraint falling to pieces.  


“Now now, you were being so obedient.” He chided, gazing down at the flushed, writhing mess on his bed. “You’re so dirty,” he smirked before once again stretching over Loki to grab something. They both moaned as their cocks brushed, Loki rutting into him shamelessly with a grunt. Tony hissed, grabbed the object, and quickly jerked away, Loki bucking against him one final time.  


“That was badly done, very badly done of you.” Tony growled. He leaned down and nipped the inside of Loki’s thigh, grinning at the gasp the action elicited. A bag rustled, and Loki shifted restlessly, not knowing what his lover planned next. There was a light brush against his chest, and then a cold and wet object dragged down his chest, following the path the syrup had trailed down.  


“Let’s clean you up, shall we?” Tony purred against Loki’s chest before he used his tongue to lick away the wetness. He hummed at the flavor and applied the object that Loki had identified as an ice cube once more, slurping up the wetness left behind on Loki chest. It continued until Tony reached his abdomen, rubbing it in slow sensual circles, letting liquid collect in the valleys of his belly and hips.  


“You’re mine.” He growled fiercely.  


“Yes, yours. Please, just fuck me already. Tony!” Loki cried out as Tony touched the ice cube to his cock. It burned him, cold fire against his erections heat.  


“You’re so gorgeous like this.” Tony breathed, breath ragged. “Begging for me. Say it.”  


“Tony...” Loki whispered, tossing his head.

“Not that. You know what I want to hear.” Tony growled. He trailed the ice cube over Loki’s legs, dipping down and following the trail with nips and licks. The god jerked with a cry before succumbing and yelling “Fuck me!” in a hoarse voice.

“Your wish is my command,” Tony breathed, putting the ice cube in his mouth before moving up to kiss Loki. Loki moaned in surprise and pleasure, taking the ice cube from Tony and swallowing. Tony moved away, panting slightly  


“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growled, flicking open the cap of a bottle of lube. He poured some in his hands, before dripping it over Loki’s asshole. He used a finger to smear it, before slipping it inside. The god was already loose enough to accept him easily, and he groaned at the heat and tightness that met his probing finger. He slipped in a second one and Loki made a noise.  


“No more. I want to feel you stretching me,” the god moaned. Tony groaned, moving his fingers in and out quickly, scissoring to prepare Loki faster. He stopped finally and slipped his fingers out, quickly positioning himself, head nudging Loki’s entrance, before pausing.  


“Tony, what are you waiting for? Please, fuck me already,” Loki groaned, hips bucking forward. Tony hissed as it nudged him inside, and with a grunt, thrust all the way in, until he was buried in Loki to the hilt. They both moaned, Tony throwing his head back as he paused to let Loki adjust.  


“I’m ready, I’m ready! Just fuck me already!” Loki hissed at him, moving his hips. Tony sighed in slight relief and pulled out before slamming back in, quickly settled into a slow but hard rhythm. Loki gripped the headboard, jiggling with every thrust, and Tony groaned, gripping Loki’s legs and pushing them further up his chest, taking advantage of how flexible the god was. He slid in at a new angle with the adjustment and Loki screamed without warning, throwing his head back so hard he hit the headboard. Tony slowed in concern.  


“So help me, I will kill you if you stop.” Loki gritted out. Tony grinned and continued, settling into a faster pace. He was getting close to the edge again, and started making a point of hitting that spot on Loki with every thrust, until the god had a steady flow of Old Norse and barely intelligible begging falling from his lips.  
“Valhalla, Tony, please take it off.” he half sobbed as Tony slammed into his prostate again and again. Tony grunted, and thought perhaps that might be a good idea if he didn’t want Loki to tear his hands out of the handcuffs so he could take his pleasure. He slowed, leisurely rocking into the god as he used one hand to slide the cock ring off.

Loki whimpered as his cock was released. He wouldn’t be able to hold up for long under Tony’s vicious onslaught, and was already trembling on the edge. Tony looked down at him, knowing exactly what he had done, and drew back before slamming into Loki again and again, as fast as he could. Tony moaned, balls tightening. Loki was already tightening around him, and Tony grabbed his cock, stroking it once before Loki was screaming, body thrashing as he came so hard he saw stars.  
Tony let out a whine at the tightening walls that enclosed his dick. It was just there! He grunted, pushing into that tight heat and thrust once, again, before falling over the edge with a shout. He fell halfway over Loki, seeking his lips out for a wet sloppy kiss while he rocked his hips, riding out his and Loki’s climax.

“Oh god.” He mumbled weakly, trembling as he pulled out reluctantly and removed the blindfold and handcuffs. Loki lay limply beneath him, eyes closed as he gasped for air.  


“That was...” Tony fumbled to a stop. The power trip he had been on was still rampant inside him.  


“Quite the feat to drive you speechless.” Loki said dryly. Tony snorted. “I’m not speechless.”  


“Do you hear that? It’s called quiet. It’s what happens when there is no one talking. Normal people enjoy it, but I can never get any of it when I’m with you, foolish mortal.” This was said with extreme sarcasm, although Loki rolled over and lay his head on Tony’s shoulder as he spoke.  
Tony hummed, eyes fluttering shut. “Silence is boring.” He said noncommittally. Loki just smirked and then sighed, throwing an arm across Tony’s chest as they both fell asleep.

  
Hours later, Tony was having a rather erotic dream involving Loki, when he was woken up as he approached orgasm. He opened his eyes blearily, aware of being slightly uncomfortable in his current position. He shifted, and something rattled. Now fully awake, he opened his eyes and look around. The room was dim, but his reactor lit everything enough to see it.  
“Oh god, Loki, please...” He grunted with a sinking feeling. The god smiled, sharp, vicious and lustful.  
“You’ll beg more than once this night, Tony Stark.” He promised with a leer. “I never leave a partner wanting. If you’re quite done with your attempt, I mean to introduce you to the finer arts of exotic pleasures.”  
Tony just moaned, not sure whether to be excited or worried. Loki kissed him with a smirk.  
  
 _You got me goin', shook me all night long_  
 _You had me shaking and you shook me all night long_  
 _Yeah, you shook me, baby, you took me_  
 _You shook me all night long_  



End file.
